Confession d'amour
by Kokoro No Shimai
Summary: [One-Shot] Marinette ha tomado una decisión, y para ella ya es hora de confesarle su secreto mas preciado al héroe gatuno... pero a veces en San Valentin no todo sale como se espera. [MariChat]


**¡Hola! Se que subo este ffc un día después de San Valentin (Pero aparte que se había olvidado escribir uno para la fecha) cuando lo hago resulta que me quedo sin internet para subirlo a tiempo xD Alguien me odia :'v**

 **En fin espero que pueda disfrutar esta pequeña historia :3**

 **Declaimer:** **  
**

 **Nota: Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes.**

* * *

 **One-Shot.**

 **Especial de San Valentin.**

 _ **"Confession d'amour"**_

Había llegado la hora.

Marinette se palmeo las mejillas para darse valor mientras respiraba hondo y calmar sus nervios.

Comenzó a pasear por su habitación jugando con sus manos heladas, mordiéndose también el labio inferior en el proceso.

Tenía que hacerlo, no había marcha atrás.

Justo esa noche por fin le confesaría a Chat Noir que era Ladybug.

Quizás no era una muy buena idea después de que ella prácticamente insistiera por tanto tiempo que sus identidades debían seguir ocultas.

Pero simplemente ya no podía más, ya no podía ver el amor que le profetizaba a su alter ego y sobre todo después de que las visitas a su balcón se volvieron casi que diarias.

Descubriendo que ambos tenían muchísimo en común.

Y así poco a poco se fueron acercando mucho más que simples compañeros…

Resoplo dejando caer sus hombros al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se ruborizaban.

Se había enamorado del minino.

No sabía cómo había pasado, quizás fueron las hermosas rosas blancas que le obsequiaba con cada visita, o esa sonrisa gatuna, o sus resplandecientes ojos verdes.

Definitivamente no fueron sus malos chistes, pero había un brillo en su mirada cada vez que se expresaba con su humor coqueto que la dejaba sin aliento.

Y cuando tomaba dulcemente su mano mientras miraban juntos las estrellas sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada, era algo tan mágico que hacía temblar su corazón.

Se detuvo ante su escritorio donde había una caja redonda de color negra y con un hermoso moño verde, donde reposaban los montones de bombones de chocolate que se esmeró hacer esa tarde.

Tal vez era demasiado cursi o catastrófico decírselo el día de San Valentín sinceramente…

Pero creía que era lo bastante justo hacerle saber que era la heroína moteada antes de siquiera indagar en sentimientos. No quería que él se sintiera como si hubiera jugado con sus emociones… justo como le había dicho aquella vez cuando el señor Andre fue Akumatizado por su culpa.

Y de eso ya había pasado medio año.

—Ya casi está por llegar ¿Estas segura de todo esto, Marinette?

La voz dulce de Tikki la trajo a la realidad.

Marinette suspiro viendo a su Kwami.

—Sé que es algo imprudente, pero ya no puedo soportarlo más… siento que me voy a volver loca. Chat no merece que le mienta de esta manera.

—Voy a apoyarte en tu decisión pase lo que pase. Sin embargo, te había dicho que están destinados a estar juntos, no tienes que preocuparte por eso—hablo la mariquita con dulzura.

—Y yo pensaba lo mismo de Adrien—comento con una sonrisa triste recordando al otro rubio.

Adrien era un chico espectacular, pero para él solo era una buena amiga.

En cambio, Chat Noir le demostraba que la quería tanto como Ladybug como la simple chica bajo el traje, y por eso quería darle una oportunidad finalmente.

Pero no podía hacerlo dejando una mentira tan gorda entre ellos.

Tikki se quedó en silencio observando a su portadora antes de acercarse y besarle la mejilla con cariño recordando que era el mismo chico del que estaban hablando, pero no podía arruinar el curso de las cosas diciéndole eso.

Y esperaba que por todos los Kwmis que Plagg no haya metido la pata.

—Adelante, Marinette. Tu puedes confió en ti—dijo bastante animada—Además, no eres la primera Ladybug que da el primer paso tan rápido.

La chica la miro con sorpresa.

—¿Ah no?

Tikki rio suavemente mientras negaba.

—No, y aunque hay una que otra consecuencia, siempre ambos logran superar cualquier obstáculo cueste lo que les cuente. Y creo firmemente que ustedes podrán hacerlo también.

—Gracias, Tikki—dijo la chica con una sonrisa sincera y un poco más aliviada de su decisión. Tomo la criatura entre sus manos para darle un beso en el lunar de su frente.

Entonces la Kwami se separó de ella dando una pirueta en el aire con emoción.

—Vamos, que presiento que tu príncipe de encantadores ojos verdes está por llegar.

Marinette rio tomando su regalo entre sus manos.

—Ya suenas como Alya.

La Kwami solo sonrió antes de ir a ocultarse.

Después de quedarse sola, la joven franco-china solo pudo mirar hacia el techo, rezando para que su gatito la comprendiera y perdonara por haberle ocultado por tanto tiempo ese gran secreto.

No esperaba que la abrazara y dejaran todo en el pasado así como así. Pero sí que al menos lo pensara, le diera una oportunidad y algún día que pudiera confiar nuevamente en ella como antes.

Aun eran muy unidos como Ladybug y Chat Noir... pero como Marinette, sentía que algo sumamente especial habia surgido y realmente no quería perderlo.

Se sobresaltó casi dejando caer la caja de bombones cuando escucho un minúsculo ruido proveniente de su balcón, logrando que su corazón comenzara a saltar en su pecho.

Santo cielo…

¡Ya había llegado!

Se obligó a si misma a tranquilizarse y no huir en dirección contraria. Luego de unos segundos, cuadro los hombros y subió las escaleras hasta su cama y finalmente a la trampilla.

Pero si era sincera consigo misma, aún tenía los nervios a flor de piel.

Cuando se asomó al exterior lo primero que la recibió fue una hermosa rosa blanca envuelta en un papel transparente con hermosos adornos.

Ella parpadeo llevando ahora sus ojos un poco mas arriba a aquella mirada gatuna y sonriente.

—Buenas noches, Princesa.

Chat Noir hizo una elegante reverencia mientras le extendía su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

—Buenas noches, Chat—respondió ella con una sonrisa.

—Feliz San Valentín—dijo este emocionado y sin rodeos, extendiéndole nuevamente la rosa aun sin soltar su mano, lo cual la ponía un poco ansiosa y con aquellas mariposas en el estómago.

Marinette sonrió viéndose obligada a soltar sus garras para aceptar su obsequio, llevándose la flor a la nariz para olerla. Pero en vez del rico olor típico de las rosas, un potente olor a chocolate inundo agradablemente sus fosas nasales.

—Una rosa de chocolate—dijo el héroe con una sonrisa aún más ancha y atractiva guiñándole un ojo.

—Sinceramente no me la esperaba—dijo ella riendo suavemente, acariciando los brillantes y frondosos pétalos muy bien esculpidos antes de extender su propio regalo.

Chat Noir tomo la caja con absoluta curiosidad resplandeciendo en sus ojos verdes. Desenvolvió el moño lentamente para luego abrir la caja con mucho cuidado, encontrándose con muchos bombones de chocolate con forma de gato y pequeños detalles en verde.

Él sonrió llevándose una a la boca sin poderse contener y saboreándolo bajo la mirada nerviosa de la chica.

—Oh dios, Princesa, esto esta… purrrrfecto—alabo el héroe casi derritiéndose ante el increíble sabor—Y juzgando por la mancha de chocolate en tu mejilla, me atrevería decir que los hiciste tu misma—agrego con una sonrisa ladina y una ceja arqueada.

Marinette se ruborizo.

—¿D-Donde?—exclamo intentando quitar la susodicha prueba culinaria avergonzada de estar un poco sucia de dulce en ese momento tan especial.

El chico se rio abiertamente con deleite acercándose a ella antes de abrazarla por los hombros y estrecharla con cariño.

—Gracias, Princesa. Es el mejor regalo que me han dado—murmuro besando la mejilla donde supuestamente estaba la mancha de chocolate.

Ella trago hondo antes de suspirar y corresponder el abrazo, pasando sus manos por su fuerte espalda y apoyando la barbilla en su hombro.

Cuando estaba con él… todo era simplemente perfecto, su corazón se sentía ligero y absolutamente feliz.

—Chat…—murmuro ella apretándolo un poco más fuerte—Tengo… tengo algo que decirte.

El héroe se separó un poco de ella para observarla confuso ladeando la cabeza como todo un minino.

—¿Qué pasa?—pregunto preocupado.

Marinette volvió a suspirar observando la dulce rosa entre sus manos cogiendo nuevamente valor.

—Yo no puedo ver como los días pasan sin que lo sepas. Sinceramente me está carcomiendo por dentro.

Quedo levemente sin aliento cuando él la tomo suavemente de la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos.

—Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea ¿Verdad? Y siendo honesto, ya me estas preocupando, Princesa—dijo él con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior.

Era tan difícil soltarlo cuando veía esos ojos esmeraldas tan cerca.

—Y-Yo… pues… eh…

Vamos, solo era una frase.

Pero rayos, la tenía prácticamente temblando de los nervios al acariciar su barbilla con su pulgar. Y su fragancia masculina, sus risos dorados brillando bajo la luz de la luna, y ni hablar de ese atractivo rostro.

No era justo.

—Quería decirte que…

Él frunció el ceño preocupado.

—¿Todo bien?—pregunto acercando su rostro al de ella tratando de identificar el problema, sin darse cuenta que estaba matándola de los nervios.

 _¡Soy Ladybug!_

—Je... je t'aime.

La expresión de sorpresa de Chat Noir debía ser una copia exacta de la suya.

Ella se sintio enrojecer como una manzana ante lo que dijo, cubriendo su boca con su mano antes de soltar algo todavía más vergonzoso.

¡¿Que había dicho?!

¡Le dijo que lo amaba en vez de revelarse su identidad!

—Ay, Chat, ¡Yo lo siento!—balbuceo sin saber que hacer—N-No era lo que iba a decir, pero me puse nerviosa y tenerte tan cerca. Tu sabes… el regalo, el momento… ¡Ay!—ella lloriqueo queriendo huir ya sintiendo como sus orejas ardían, y él simplemente se quedó viéndola fijamente con sus ojos abiertos de par en par. Hasta había dejado caer su mano enguantada lentamente en shock—O-Olvida lo que dije, solo fue el calor del momento… ¡Si eso! Jeje porque sé que no estamos saliendo ni nada, aunque me gustaría… ¡Digo! C-Como amigos que se quieren mucho, aunque dije que te amaba y no es mentira pero… tú me entiendes—ella gimió sabiendo que solo estaba empeorando las cosas.

—Princesa…

—No digas nada—se apresuró a interrumpirlo, no quería oír de sus labios que solo la quería como amiga, igual como Adrien había dicho una vez—Y-Yo no sé lo que estoy diciendo, vamos a olvidar esta situación.

—Marinette.

Él se acercó nuevamente un paso hacia ella y eso solo hizo que los nervios estuvieran a puntos de comer su estómago.

—En serio, Chat, dejemos las cosas así…—dijo retrocediendo temerosa.

¿Cómo había creído que él se enamoraría de la simple Marinette?

No podía competir con Ladybug, ¡Ni siquiera ella misma!

Él simplemente fue cortes con ella son su personalidad coqueta, nadie dijo que estaba buscando conquistar su corazón…

Lo mejor era dejar las cosas como estaban y en otro momento decirle la verdad sobre su identidad.

Pero en ese instante su corazón no podía con tanto.

—Espero que los bombones sean de tu agrado—comenzó hablar apresuradamente de nuevo, intentando cambiar de tema con desesperación—Hice de varios rellenos, de fresa, mora, caramelo, men…

Pero cayo de pronto cuando él la tomo sorpresivamente de las mejillas enmarcándola con sus garras. Apenas percatándose que había dejado la caja de los dichosos bombones a un lado mientras ella parloteaba como una gallina sin cabeza.

—Chat…—murmuro con un hilo de voz con su cara a punto de derretirse porque su rostro estaba demasiado cerca del suyo.

Notando que Chat Noir estaba tan sonrojado como ella misma.

Sin embargo, él no la dejo continuar, simplemente término de acortar las distancias para besarla.

Ella quedo perpleja y completamente estática mientras sentía sus labios sobre los suyos moviéndose con ternura, brindándole calidez. Mientras sus garras acariciaban sus mejillas muy ligeramente produciéndole una sensación sumamente agradable.

Su beso sabia a chocolate...

Chat se separó antes que pudiera reaccionar, mostrándole una enorme sonrisa genuina.

—Moi aussi je t'aime, Marinette—ronroneo con dulzura.

La joven se le humedecieron los ojos presa de las emociones y sin podérselo creer. Pero la verdad brillaba en sus ojos esmeraldas, así que no pudo evitarlo y se lanzó abrazarlo del cuello enterrando su nariz en su cabellera dorada mientras que él la sostenida de la cintura.

Se estableció un pequeño silencio que estaba muy lejos de ser incomodo. Solo el suave ronroneo del héroe mientras frotaba suavemente su mejilla contra el cabello de su amada podía escucharse en ese precioso instante.

—Sinceramente no planeaba decirte esto tan pronto y en San Valentín—dijo ella después de un rato con sinceridad aun sonrojada.

—Créeme, Princesa… yo tampoco—dijo el héroe con una suave risa.

Quien diría que él fue esa noche con el propósito de revelarle que era Adrien y así poder formalizar una relación si aceptaba ser su novia.

Bueno, ya sería en otro momento.

Ya que ahora todos los días era San Valentín gracias a ella.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, aunque lo cree un día antes de la fecha y fue rapidito jeje xd**

 **Para los que se pregunte que paso con mi fanfic de brujas, no se preocupes aun esta en el horno y espero subir el ultimo capitulo pronto. Estoy hiper ocupada y casi no tengo tiempo aparte de los problemas de internet, pero aun así escribo cuando puedo y lo voy a terminar si o si :3**

 **¡Feliz San Valentin!**

 **¡Nos veremos en la próxima historia! ¡Dejen sus opiniones!** **  
**

 **Pagina de facebook: MariChat Hasta La Muerte ¬w¬**

 **¡Únanse, las esperamos!**


End file.
